


The Best Christmas

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco surprises Harry with Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel_27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/gifts).



> Thanks to B for once again making this better than it was. hp_darkangel, I'm sorry this is G rated. My muse refuses to cooperate these days. I still hope you enjoy it.

Draco waited until Harry was in the kitchen before sliding one last gift under the tree. He smiled to himself and hoped his husband wouldn't mind opening it in front of their family and friends.

Every spare spot in the Harry and Draco's living room had a body on it. Draco was on the couch, and Harry lowered himself to the floor directly in front of him, leaning back against his knees. 

"Who's ready for presents?" Arthur called out. 

A cheer went up from children and adults alike. As they did every year, the children received their gifts first. There was much laughter and squealing as presents varying from a pretty necklace for Victorie to magical blocks for Ginny and Neville's one-year-old, Artie, were opened and exclaimed over.

The adults had a grab bag so when each one had their gifts, they were opened to even more laughter and thanks. When the melee began to calm, as instructed, Teddy went to the side of the tree.

"Uncle Harry," he said walking across the room, with a small gift in his hands, "this one has your name on it."

Harry's brow furrowed. "But I've opened mine." He pointed to the bright orange Chudley Cannons hat on his head. "Ron had me this year."

Teddy shrugged. "Dunno, but it's got your name on it." He inspected the tag. "Says it's from Santa." He rolled his eyes. "Which is…" 

"Teddy," Arthur warned. "Wasn't it wonderful of Santa to give your uncle another gift?" His tone brooked no argument and Teddy knew better than to finish his sentence about how _lame_ Santa was in front of the little kids.

Harry took the box from Teddy and looked at the tag. He immediately recognized Draco's precise script. He tilted his head back and looked upside down at Draco. "We opened our gifts earlier."

"No need to fill us in on your bedroom antics, thanks much Harry," Charlie called across the room. And again laughter filled the room.

Draco took the opportunity to reply softly. "I just thought you might want to share this one with the family."

The frown on Harry's face deepened and he stood, gesturing for Ginny to shift over so he could sit next to Draco on the couch. He shook the small festively wrapped box, but it didn't make any sounds.

With a huff, Harry tore the paper off the box and lifted the lid. There nestled in several layers of tissue paper were two small pairs of booties. One blue pair and one pink pair. Harry’s hands began to tremble when he lifted the note and read. _Happy Christmas, Daddy. We'll know which pair is appropriate in about seven months. Much love, Baby Malfoy-Potter_

Under that was another note. _Happy Christmas, Harry. All my love, Draco_.

Harry sat, open-mouthed for several seconds. He could hear everyone asking him if he was all right. Finally he looked at Draco. "Really?"

Draco nodded, a small nervous smile on his face. "Really."

Harry gave a loud _whoop _, grabbing Draco in a tight embrace before kissing him soundly.__

__Molly stood and took the box off Harry's lap, read the card and burst into tears. She bent down and pulled them both into a crushing hug._ _

__While the small box was passed and the notes were shared, and pandemonium broke out around them, Harry laid his hand on Draco's belly and smiled into his eyes._ _

__“I love you,” he mouthed. Draco was blinking back tears and he pressed his face into Harry’s neck to hide them._ _

__Harry held him close, thinking that so far in a life where Christmas had either been very good or very bad, this was the best Christmas ever!_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated here or at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/).


End file.
